Powtórka z geografii
Totalna Porażka na Wyspie McLean'a - odcinek 19 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Uczestnicy udowodnili, że mają sporo talentów. Alejandro po nieudanych próbach przekonania do siebie dziewczyn, postanowił założyć sojusz z Sierrą. Wyzwanie wygrała Bridgette! Ta to się wygina! Zaś progam opuścił dobroduszny Owen! *Chef psika odświerzaczem powietrza* Chris: Jeszcze tutaj, Chefie! Czy poleją się dzisiaj łzy, a kto wyda z siebie okrzyk szczęścia? Przekonacie się, oglądając...Totalną Porażke na wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *stołówka, wszyscy siedzą przy jednym stoliku* Alejadro: Jaka cisza nastała, odkąd nie ma tego spaślaka. Co nie Sierra? Sierra: '''Oczywiście. Nikt mnie nie wkurzał, tak jak on! '''Bridgette: '''Wstydźcie się, aby tak obgadywać kogoś w publicznej telewizji. '''Bridgette (PZ): Wiem, że Owen podpadł wczoraj dziewczynom, ponieważ był strasznie niechlujny i zachował się odrażająco. Szczerze, też bym za to go wyrzuciła. Lubię go, ale wczoraj mnie obrzydził do granic możliwości. Alejandro: '''Lepiej zajmij się swoimi sprawami, całująca słupy. '''Geoff: '''Może byś się odczepił od mojej dziewczyny? '''Alejandro: Spokojnie amigo. Przecież to ona chciała mnie pocałować, ale niestety...trafiła w słup. Geoff: '''*rzuca w niego papką* Wepchnij sobie to w usta, przestaniesz gadać. '''Alejandro: '''A! Jestem cały tym pobrudzony. *rzuca w niego* '''Duncan: Walka na żarcie, w dodatku rzucanie w Alejandro? Wchodzę w to! *rzuca w Alejandro* Courtney: Ale dojrzałe. *przekręca oczyma, a następnie dostaje od Alejandro* Ej! Duncan: '''Nie przystąpisz do walki, księżniczko? '''Courtney: Teraz nie mam wyboru. *rzuca w Alejandro* *Alejandro robi unik i dostaje Sierra* Sierra: Dalej Alejandro, na nich! *wszyscy zaczynają się rzucać jedzeniem, Gwen i Trent wybiegają ze stołówki* Gwen: '''Uff było blisko. Dzięki Trent. '''Trent: Nie ma sprawy, nie pozwoliłbym abyś dostała tym czymś...jedzeniopodobnym. Gwen: Z tego mógłby być dobry klej. Trent: '''Bardziej materiał na zaprawę murarską! *śmieją się, a następnie przytulają* '''Trent: Serio, brakowało mi ciebie przez ten czas. Cieszę się, że do siebie wróciliśmy. Chris: *wchodzi między nich* No witam! Dołączcie do pozostałych w stołówce, tam odbędzie się wyzwanie. Trent: Lepiej żebyś tam nie wchodził. Chris: '''Ta? A czemu? *wchodzi* Moje włosy! Stop! *Gwen i Trent wbiegają na stołówkę* '''Chris: '''Walka na jedzenie? Ujdzie! Ale nie w moje włosy. *wyciera włosy* Stołówka jest cała brudna. Cóż, wyzwanie będzie trzeba przenieść na świeże powietrze. Macie chwilę, aby się przebrać i wykąpać. Za kwadrans widzimy się przed domkami. '''Duncan: *otrzepuje się* Pomóc ci Courtney? Courtney: '''Jakbyś mógł. Mam to chyba na plecach. '''Duncan (PZ): Nie komentujcie tego. Każdy facet, widząc taką laskę jak Courtney by tak zrobił. *Geoff i Bridgette wycierają się nawzajem* Alejandro: '''*przeklina po hiszpańsku, a następnie odwraca się do Sierry* Zgadnij, kto dzisiaj odpadnie. '''Sierra: Geoff. Chcesz wyeliminować każdego, który ci podpadnie. Ale pierwszy ci podpadł Trent. Wkońcu był w sojuszu z Leshawną i DJ'em, którzy chcieli mnie wyeliminować. Alejandro: O Trenta na razie się nie martwię. Wrócił do Gwen i nie widzi świata poza nią. *po umyciu się i przebraniu, uczestnicy przychodzą przed domki* Chris: '''Pierwotne wyzwanie, miało być zwykłym quizem geograficznym, przeprowadzonym w stołówce. Ale jako iż, niektórzy ją zabrudzili kleikiem Chef'a...przenieśliśmy ją na całą wyspę. '''Alejandro: Wspaniale Geoff! Duncan: '''Nie obwiniaj za to tylko Geoff'a! '''Duncan (PZ): '''Jest pewna zasada, która mi się przydała w poprawczaku i w pace. Kumpli nie zostawia się w potrzebie. '''Chris: Na wyspie rozstawiono w różnych miejscach stażystów, którzy mają wam zadawać pytania. Dotyczącą one geografii. Jeżeli odpowiecie dobrze, stażysta da wam kawałek mapy. Po zebraniu wszystkich kawałków, wyruszycie w ostani punkt, który wskażę wam mapa. Ścigacie się w parach, więc pierwsza para zdobędzie niesamowitą nagrodę. Alejandro (PZ): '''Niech to będzie wywalenie kogoś. Już wiem na kogo zagłosuję! '''Chris: '''Pierwszy punkt to jaskinia niedźwiedzi. Drugi to plaża. Trzeci stara jaskinia yeti'ego. Czwarty to okolice wodospadu. Zaś piąty to najwyższe drzewo w stronę klifu. '''Trent: '''Dostaniemy jakieś mapy, aby dojść do punktów? '''Chris: *śmieje się* Nie. Ale pamiętajcie, jak jest mech to jest południe. A może to wschód. Nie mam pojęcia! Start! Duncan: Ruszamy, księżniczko! *podnosi ją* Courtney: '''Puszczaj mnie Duncan! Ja szybko chodzę, '''Duncan: Ale tak będzie szybciej! Bridgette: Nie przejmuj się, Alejandro. Nie uraził mnie nawet, to już przeszłość. Geoff: Nie chodzi nawet o to. Stanąłem w twojej obronie, a przyczyniłem się do tego, że utrudniłem wszystkich wyzwanie. Ale klapa. Geoff (PZ): Mam nadzieję, że Duncan, Courtney i reszta nie są źli. Bo Alejandro to na bank jest. Bridgette: '''Na pewno nie są źli na ciebie. Na razie skupmy się na wyzwaniu. '''Trent: '''Razem? '''Gwen: Jeszcze pytasz, głuptasie. Biegnijmy do jaskiń niedźwiedzi! Alejandro: Sierro, wiesz jak dojść do jaskiń? Sierra: '''Oczywiście! Biegnij za mną! *biegnie* '''Alejandro (PZ): Wygraną mam w kieszeni. *jaskinie niedźwiedzi, Duncan i Courtney* Courtney: '''Możesz mnie już postawić? '''Duncan: Wygodnie tak. Courtney: Czuję się, jak panna młoda. Stażysta #1: Cśś! Pobudzicie niedźwiadki. Dopiero, co zasnęły. Mam dla was pytanie. Co jest stolicą Zimbabwe? Duncan: '''Na pewno jakieś miasto jest. '''Courtney: '''Oh, to proste. Harare. '''Stażysta #1: '''Dobra odpowiedź. O to pierwsza część mapy. '''Courtney: Co byś zrobił, gdyby mnie nie było? Courtney (PZ): '''Jak można nie wiedzieć takiej prostej rzeczy, jak stolica Zimbabwe? '''Duncan (PZ): Nie byłem dobry z geografii. Jaki jest sens uczenia się o skałach lub o stolicach innych państw? Sama nuda. *po nich przybiegają Geoff i Bridgette* Geoff: '''Dawaj pytanie, ziom. Jesteśmy gotowi na wszystko. '''Stażysta #1: Wymień państwa, z którymi graniczy Laos. Geoff: Może być ciężko. Hm...jeśli dobrze pamiętam to z Chinami. Bridgette: '''Jeszcze z Wietnamem, Kambodżą i Tajlandią. '''Stażysta #1: '''Jeszcze z jednym. '''Geoff: Jeszcze z jednym?! Ziom, zwariowałeś?! Stażysta #1: *zatyka mu buzię* Chcesz pobudzić niedźwiadki? Bridgette: '''Jeszcze jedno państwo...mam je na końcu języka. '''Sierra: Jesteśmy! *wzdycha* Alejandro: Brawo. A wy jeszcze nie odpowiedzieliście na pytania? Ale powolni jesteście. Geoff: Jak taki jesteś mądry, to wymień wszystkie kraje z którymi graniczy Laos. Alejandro: No z Chinami, Wietnamem, Kambodżą i Tajlandią. Bridgette: '''Jest jeszcze jeden, geniuszu. '''Alejandro: Jeszcze jeden? A to ciekawe. Sierra: Mjamna. Te państwo to Mjanma. Alejandro: Możemy otrzymać kawałek mapy? Stażysta #1: Przykro mi, to pytanie jest dla nich. Muszą tylko wymień ostatnie państwo. Geoff&Bridgette: '''Mjanma. '''Stażysta #1: *daje im kawałek mapy* Teraz wasza kolej. Alejandro: Ale to nie fair. Odpowiedzieliśmy za nich. Stażysta #1: *wzdycha* Na jakim kontynecie leży San Marino? Alejandro (PZ): '''Takie pytania trudne zadają. '''Sierra: Europa! A dokładniej Europy Południowej. *bierze kawałek mapy* Sierra (PZ): Pokazuję Alejandro, jakim jestem dobym wspólnikiem. Trent: '''Poprosimy o pytanie. '''Stażysta #1: Czy Rosja graniczy z Meksykiem? Gwen: Co to za proste pytanie? Oczywiście, że nie. *stażysta wręcza im kawałek mapy i biegną dalej* Stażysta #1: Przynajmniej niedźwiedzi nie pobudzili. *odwraca się i widzi wkurzone niedźwiedzie* A było tak pięknie. *okolice plaży, dobiegają dwie pary - Duncan i Courtney oraz Bridgette i Geoff* Geoff: '''Marynarzyk? '''Duncan: '''Preferuje siłowanie na rękę, ale to może być. '''Bridgette: Czemu trzymasz Courtney? Bridgette (PZ): Miłość rośnie... Courtney: '''Jego się pytaj. '''Stażysta #2: '''Mogę wam zadać dwa pytania jednocześnie. Dla Courtney i Duncan'a - wymieńcie jedno państwo, gdzie występują czarnoziemy. Zaś dla Geoff'a i Bridgette - jakie jest oznaczenie na północ w kompasie. '''Duncan (PZ): Co to są czarnoziemy wogóle?! Courtney (PZ): Kto wymyślił to pytanie? Chef (PZ): '''Ja! *śmieje się* '''Bridgette: Na kompasie północ oznacza N. *Geoff bierze kawałek mapy od stażysty* *przychodzą Trent i Gwen* Stażysta #2: '''Gotowi na pytanie? '''Trent: Ja i moja dziewczyna zawsze. Stażysta #2: Na jakim półwyspie leżą Włochy? Gwen: Chyba na Apenińskim. *stażysta podaje im kawałek mapy* Courtney: Super! Stoimy przez to głupie pytanie! Duncan: '''Wyluzuj, raczej nie wypadniemy. '''Courtney: Ale ja chcę nagrode! Puść mnie! *Duncan ją odkłada* Courtney: Co to wogóle za pytanie, jakieś czarnoziemy! Alejandro: Musiałaś Sierra wymyślać drogę krajobrazową?! Sierra: A ile zobaczyliśmy i ile ci opowiedziałam! Alejandro (PZ): '''Są historie, których lepiej nie słyszeć. '''Duncan: Hm. *udaje przejętego* Ojej, ale nam ciężko. Pewnie nikt nie wie, gdzie są czarnoziemy. Alejandro: Nie mów Sierra. Sierra: Czemu? To proste pytanie. Na przykład, leżą na Ukrainie! Alejandro: Nie słuchajcie jej, gada głupoty! *zatyka jej usta* Duncan (PZ): Łatwizna. Duncan: To było zbyt proste.. *stażysta daje mu kawałek mapy* Duncan: '''Lećmy, dogonimy ich. '''Courtney: Brawo. Ale mnie nie bierz na ręcę. *biegną* Alejandro: Dawaj pytanie. Stażysta #2: '''Stolica Luksemburgu. '''Alejandro: Masz szczęście. Luksemburg. *zabiera mu kawałek mapy i biegnie z Sierrą do kolejnego punktu* *jaskinia yeti, Bridgette i Geoff* Geoff: '''Może jak zwyciężymy to wyzwanie, urządzimy imprezkę? '''Bridgette: Zawsze coś aby się odstresować. Stażysta #3: '''Wkońcu ktoś przyszedł. Zresztą i tak nawet za to nie otrzymam wypłaty. Macie kawałek mapy i idźcie sobie. '''Geoff: Myślałem, że wam Chris zaczął płacić. Stażysta #3: '''Marzenia! Płacił na początku, po tej historii z yetim. Teraz to myślę, czy nie wykręcić mu numeru z Ezekielem. *śmieje się* '''Bridgette: '''Tacy jak Chris, nigdy się nie nauczą. *Bridgette i Geoff biegną, a stażysta rozdaje części mapy innym zawodnikom* '''Stażysta #3: To teraz mogę wracać do reszty "obowiązków". *wyciąga listę* Umycie łazienki McLean'a. Wyporerowanie helikoptera. Przynajmniej nie muszę sprzątać po prawdziwym yetim. *okolice wodospadu* Geoff: Szybciej Kochanie, już go widzę! Alejandro: *podbiega* Ale ze mnie niezdara. *popycha Geoff'a* *Sierra biegnie za Alejandro* Bridgette: Ej! Tak się nie robi! *pomaga wstać Geoffowi* Stażysta #4: '''Myślałem, że pierwsi dobiegną Geoff i Bridgette. Plany muszą ulec zmianie. *zmienia pytanie* Wymień jedną nazwę rzeki, która przepływa przez Polskę. '''Alejandro: Sierra! *odwraca się* Sierra! Gdzie ona polazła?! *podchodzą Geoff i Bridgette* Stażysta #4: 'Super, że jesteście! Stolica Filipin? '''Geoff: '''Manila. '''Stażysta #4: '*podaje im kawałek mapy* Powodzenia dalej. '''Geoff: '''Dzięki ziom. '''Bridgette: Dzięki. Alejandro: Gdzie ta szajbuska, kiedy jej najbardziej potrzebuję?! Stażysta #4: '''Niech nie pęknie ci żyłka, Alejandro. '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Nic dziwnego, że Chris nie daje im jeść. *przychodzą Courtney i Duncan* '''Stażysta #4: Nad jakim morzem leży Estonia? Duncan: '''Coś było na B...Bałtowskie. Balmanckie. '''Courtney: Bałtyckie, ale byłeś blisko! *daje im kawałek mapy, a oni biegną dalej* Sierra: Wybacz Alejandro, już jestem. Alejandro: Gdzieś ty była?! Sierra: Widziałam wiewiórkę podobną do Noaha. Zaczęłam ją odganiać i za nią biegać. A potem walnęłam w drzewo. Alejandro: Mogłem nie pytać. Odpowiadaj na pytanie, zanim będzie za późno. *przychodzą Trent i Gwen* Stażysta #4: '''Wymień jeden kraj, gdzie występują gleby bielicowe. '''Sierra: Kanada! Trent: Chciałem na to odpowiedzieć. Gwen: '''Ale przynajmniej wiemy, że to dobra odpowiedź. '''Alejandro: '''Nie na to pytanie! '''Gwen (PZ): Idzie nam bardzo dobrze. Ale musimy się pospieszyć. Trent: '''To w Kanadzie, *daje im kawałek mapy* '''Alejandro: Powtórz pytanie, gościu. Stażysta #4: Jedna nazwa rzeki, która przepływa przez Polskę. Sierra: '''Coś było na W... '''Alejandro: '''Odpowiadaj szybko! '''Sierra: W-Wisła? Stażysta #4: '''Tak. *daje im kawałek mapy* '''Alejandro: '''Wskakuj mi na plecy, dogonimy ich. '''Sierra: '''Nie jestem tego pewna. '''Alejandro: Wskakuj na plecy. *Sierra wchodzi na plecy Alejandro* Alejandro (PZ): Chyba z tonę waży. Sierra (PZ): 'Chyba nie byłam taka ciężka, dla Alejandro. Nie skarżył się, ani nic. *klif, Geoff i Bridgette* '''Geoff: '''Jest najwyższe drzewo, ale nigdzie nie widzę stażysty. '''Bridgette: '*patrzy się w górę* Bo siedzi na drzewie, spójrz. '''Geoff: Świetnie! Od dawna się nie wspominałem, chodź Bridgette! *wspinają się na drzewo, przybiegają Duncan i Courtney* Courtney: Stażysta wlazł na drzewo. Duncan: Jak nie chcesz, to mogę sam wejść. Courtney: O nie, nie...wykluczone. Idę z tobą. Courtney (PZ): '''Jego wiedza z geografii jest taka słaba. By się zastanawiał na odpowiedzią godzinami. Chyba, że na drzewo wlazła by Sierra, którą by podkusił do odpowiedzi. '''Trent: Popilnuj kawałków mapy, wchodzę na drzewo. Gwen: Nie powinnam wejść z tobą? Nie wiadomo, jakie może być pytanie. Trent: Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. *Trent wspina się i przesyła całusa Gwen* Trent (PZ): Miłość do Gwen, dodaje mi skrzydeł. *przybiegają Alejandro i Sierra* Alejandro: *zrzuca Sierre z pleców* Moje plecy, chyba już ich nie wyprostuje. Sierra: Stażysta jest na samej górze. Ty pilnuj mapy, ja idę po piąty element! Stażysta #5: Wybaczcie, że tak wysoko. Chris mi kazał tutaj usiąść. Wasze pytanie dotyczy...Andory. Czy Andora ma dostęp do morza? Bridgette: Niestety nie. Bridgette (PZ): 'Byłam tam kiedyś na wakacjach z rodzicami. Mówili, że będę się świetnie bawić. Nie było tam żadnego morza. Tylko zwiedzenie. To było straszne przeżycie. *daje im ostatni element, a oni schodzą* '''Stażysta #5: '*patrzy na Duncana i Courtney* To teraz dla was. Stolica Chorwacji. '''Courtney: '''Kurczę, wyleciało mi z głowy. Przepraszam Duncan. '''Duncan: Luzik księżniczko, ja pamiętam. Zagrzeb. *dostają ostatni element mapy* Courtney (PZ): '''Jednak Duncan coś wie o geografii. '''Duncan (PZ): '''Byłem tam na wakacjach jak byłem dzieciakiem. Namalowałem graffiti na jednym z budynków. Warto było, chociaż farbe musiałem kupić ze swoich pieniędzy, które wymieniłem na walutę tamtejszą. '''Stażysta #5: '''To teraz ty. Czy Dżibuti leży w Afryce? '''Trent (PZ): '''Dżibuti? Serio?! '''Trent: '''Kurczę, trudne pytanie. '''Sierra: '''Poproszę o pytanie. *na dole* '''Gwen: Mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzi. Alejandro: *łapie się za plecy* Ja mam nadzieję, że przez to wchodzenie na drzewo Sierra schudnie. *na górze* Stażysta #5: Okej! Wymień stolice Norwegii. Sierra: Em...wyleciało mi z głowy. Trent (PZ): Wtedy wpadłem na pomysł. Trent: Oslo. W zamian za to powiedz mi, czy Dżibuti leży w Afryce? Sierra: '''Leży. '''Trent: *do stażysty* Leży. Sierra: '''Oslo. *daje im po ostatnim kawałku* *na dole, przy drzewie* '''Geoff: '''To tak ma wyglądać. '''Bridgette: Chyba trzeba poprzestawiać. Courtney: Jakaś niesymetryczna ta mapa. Duncan: Nie rozmawiajmy o symetrii, tylko powiedz mi jakie to może być miejsce. Alejandro: No wkońcu. Dawaj kawałek. *dokłada go* Świetnie. Idź za mną, Sierro. Alejandro (PZ): Powiedzenie głośno tego miejsca, byłoby ryzykowne. Gwen: *dokłada ostatni kawałek* Chodźmy Trent. *łapie go za rękę i biegną* Geoff&Duncan: Przed naszymi domkami! Szybko Bridgette/Courtney! *wszyscy biegną w stronę domków* Chris: *siedzi na leżaku i czyta gazetę* Jak nudno, niech przyjdą. Chef: '''Chris. Chyba biegną. '''Chris: '''Wkońcu! *wstaję* A zwycięzcami są... '''Sierra: '''Tak! Wygrywamy! *Sierra potyka się o kamień* '''Alejandro: Wygrałem! Chris: '''Niedokońca latynosie. Wygrywają pary, a ty przybiegłeś w pojedynkę. '''Alejandro: '''Ehhhh. Sierra! Wstawaj! *Sierra powoli wstaje z ziemi* '''Chris: Jeszcze trzy pary walczą! Kto przybiegnie pierwszy?! Duncan z Courtney, Bridgette z Geoff'em? A może Trent z Gwen? Czy Sierra pierwsza wstanie? *Duncan łapię za rękę Courtney i przyspiesza* Courtney: '''Wolniej! '''Chris: Wygrali Duncan z Courtney! Duncan (PZ): Uciekało się przed policją, to się nauczyło szybko biegać. Alejandro: *patrzy się wkurzony na Sierrę* Miało być szybko. Chris: W nagrodę otrzymujecie kolacje dla dwojga. W naszej stołówce! Duncan: '''Mamy też nietykalność? '''Chris: '''Nie! Dzisiaj odcinek bez eliminacji, za to para, która zdobyła ostatnie miejsce...ma wam posprzątać stołówkę oraz pomóc w przygotowaniu jedzenia dla wygranych! '''Alejandro (PZ): '''To się wkopałem. '''Sierra (PZ): '''Zawaliłam. Ale przynajmniej będę mogła zobaczyć te słynne mopy Chef'a. Hehehe! Chef: Chwytajcie mopy! Ta stołówka ma ślnić do wieczora! *wieczór, stołówka* *Chef zapala świece, a stażyście grają na skrzypcach* '''Duncan: '''Skończcie z tym. *stażyści przestają grać* '''Courtney: Czuję się trochę, jak na randce. Duncan: Ja też. Dla Gwen i Trenta to miejsce byłoby idealne. Courtney: '''Też dla Geoff'a i Bridgette. '''Chef: '''Proszę. Smacznego. *podaje im talerz spaghtetti* *Duncan i Courtney jedzą. Jedną z klusek przypadkiem, łapią razem i się zbliżają do siebie.* '''Geoff: *przez okno stołówki* Zaraz będzie pocałunek. Bridgette: Pomysł Chrisa z tą kolacją był dobry. Trent: '''Zjemy taką kolacje po pogramie, kochanie? '''Gwen: Jeszcze pytasz, oczywiście że tak. Courtney: '''*puszcza kluske* Możesz ją zjeść. '''Duncan: *zjada ją* Czerwona się zrobiłaś. Courtney: '''M-Może. Ogólnie dzięki za wygraną, Duncan. '''Duncan: '''To też twoja zasługa, księżniczko. Ja tylko dodałem rozpędu pod koniec. *patrzą się na siebie w ciszy* '''Alejandro: *z kuchni* Bleh, jednak dobrze że nie wygraliśmy. Musiałbym jeść "romantyczną" kolacje z tobą. Sierra: Jakbym była w parze z ukochanym, by coś wyszło. Ale nie jestem. *czyści sztućce* Chef: Nie obijać się! Nalewać jakiś napój! Chris: Jak romantycznie! Czy Duncan i Courtney pocałują się w czasie kolacji? Czy stażyści zaczną ciężej pracować? Ale co ich jutro czeka? Dowiecie się oglądając...Totalną Porażke na wyspie McLean'a! Duncan: '''Co on ma z tymi pocałunkami? '''Courtney: Wkurza mnie tym trochę. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało osiem osób. **Poraz kolejny z pokoju zwierzeń, korzysta Chef. *Zostają wspomniani Owen i Noah. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek bez eliminacji, kiedy to nie ma już drużyn. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli